No Cheating
by DragonRose888
Summary: Hiei cheats on Kurama. Kurama then does something that will cost Hiei more then what he was willing to pay. Angst and Suicide stuff. I reposted this! Please tell me what you think, I still want reviews.
1. Chapter 1

I re-posted this story because there were so many errors that it was driving me nuts and the fact that I used no Japanese words and Hiei and Kurama sounded a little OOC (and everyone knows that I hate OOCness). So here is that remade version, hope you like it better then the first one.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just came up with the plot!

**NO CHEATHING**

I sit in my bedroom with another bottle of liquor in my hands trying to forget my depression. Ever since last night I have thought of nothing but my beloved Kurama and how I had cheated on him.

It all started with a girl I had met on the way home from work a few weeks ago. She was thin and younger than myself. Her hair was as gold as the sun and her eyes were as blue as the ocean in the morning sunlight. It was like cupid wanted to test me on how faithful I was with my beloved husband. Kurama had a beautiful body and long red hair. His eyes were as green as the spring time leaves on the trees. But, even though I had already had Kurama, I still wanted more. So when I bumped in to this young lady on the streets I asked her out for dinner, that was my first mistake. At the time I knew it was a bad idea, but I was just drawn to her like a moth to a light bulb. When she finally answered I was delighted that she said, "yes" to my question and we were to meet as the "_Da Pasta"_ (cant think of a good name)the next day for dinner.

When we said our goodbyes to each other I went home to Kurama. He was so delighted to see me that he came running toward me with a huge smile on his face.

"Welcome home koi and how was your day in the Makai?" He greeted

"Terrible. Mukuro did everything in her power to tire me out today. " I replied. "But whatever, what were you up to all day?"

"I was finally able to get that teaching job today down at the middle school a few miles down the road", he told me.

"Hn, now you can teach all those dumb ningens something important. But now if you would excuse me, I am going to bed early tonight. I had a long day and all I want to do is sleep," I told him.

"OK if that is what you want Hiei. I will be up to bed with you as soon as I clean the dishes I used for my dinner" Kurama answered me.

After we said our good nights I headed up to bed for a good nights sleep and waiting for the next day to come, for that was the day my whole world crashed right in front of my very eyes.

**A/N-**Sorry it is so short but I still want to know if you like this one better then the fist version I did of this story. So please review and I will put the next chapter up in a few days maybe tomorrow if I have time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** ok I am back with another chapter. All edited and I hope better then the first one. Please tell me how this one was. And thanks you for everyones reviews I recived 5 on the first day! I was sooo happy, that really made my day better, I was soo stressed out and I felt so much better. Thanks you everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just came up with the plot!

The next day I awoke early, just in time to leave for the Makai and before Kruama awoke for his new job. So, I grabbed my katana and headed for another long day at Mukuro's place.

It took me an hour to get to the Makai that day, a lot longer than usual. The average time it takes me to get to the portal right outside of Genkai's temple is only 5 minutes. But along the way I walked into some old enemies, so I had to take care of that little problem.

As the day went by I found myself daydreaming about the blond haired angel, I lost track of time. It was 5:00 already. I had to leave work early so I would be home before Kurama. I was to be meeting the ocean-eyed woman at the "_De Pasta" _for dinner at 5:30.

When I arrived I saw that she had already had gotten a seat at a table by the window. I strolled over to her and sat down across from her. "Good evening and how are you today?" I greeted her.

"I'm just fine and you are? I didn't seem to catch your name when we first met" she told me.

"My name is Hiei and what is your name?" I asked.

"My name is Akira," she said.

As the night went on we talked about, what we liked, what we disliked, and our families but all the while I did not tell her I was married. Before I left to see her that day I had put my wedding ring in my pocket so she would not question about my relationship with my husband.

When the night came to an end we said our goodbyes, we exchanged each other's phone numbers and a passionate kiss This was a fatal mistake because right across the street, with a bag of groceries, was Kurama himself.

After I separated from the kiss I ran over to Kurama, who was pale and white as a ghost. But before I was half way across the street he was already running back to the house with a face full of tears. I tried to catch up to him but he already had a head start on the way to the house. The first thing he did when he reached our house was lock the door, leaving me outside in the cold air.

"Kurama, please, just let me explain," I begged him.

"Go away! I never want to see your two timing face again!" he yelled through the door.

With that in my mind I left the house and headed to the state park that was right down the road. I had a lot of thinking to do that night. I thought about all the good times I had with Kurama and continued to ask myself why I had betrayed him. In the end I had no answer to that question. With a mouth full of guilt, I laid down on the bench and tried to get some sleep. Even though it was freezing out, I had no choice but to sleep on the icy metal bench since Kurama had locked me out of the house and I don't blame him for it either. I would have locked him out also if I had just seen him kissing another girl or man. But it was not he that did the act. I did and I was paying the price. I did not know that the price was going so high that I could not pay for the deed that I had done. The next day I found that my life was not going to be the same ever again.

**A/N-** Hope you liked it! Please R&R. I will put the final chapter up either tomorrow or the next day depending if I am busy or not. Tell me if I missed anything like typos or anything! Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just came up with the plot!

When I woke up the next day in the park I thought I had seen Kurama next to me but after a short while I realized it was only an illusion. After about a minute all the events of last night came rushing at me like a huge wave of water at the beach. With all the events of last night back in my mind I rushed back over to my house. I ended up knocking for about 5 minutes with still no answer. So after the sixth minute passed I grabbed the spare key that was hidden under the doormat. When I let myself inside I discovered the most horrific thing I have ever seen in my life. There on the floor in a pile of blood was my beloved Kurama. I rushed over to see what had caused this tragic thing to happen and I noticed slash marks on his wrists. He had committed suicide, and I had found a note next to his body. It read:

_Dear Hiei,_

_I am sorry that I could not be a better husband. I guess I was just not the person you wanted me to be and I guess I never will. You know the old ningen saying that everyone in the world has someone to be with, well that someone for me was you, but I guess I will never be yours. So instead of living a life of lies, knowing that you will never love me for who I am I will end it right here by taking my own life. But just remember that I will always love you even in the afterlife. Maybe someday we will be together again. _

_Ai shitteru Your ex-love_

Kurama 

I read the letter at least 4 times before it sank in that she was and is really gone. I felt guilt rush over me like nothing ever before. "Kurama, I never meant for this to happen!" I yelled.

"I was only going out for dinner with her, nothing else. You are my one and only love and nothing would have happened between Akira and me! I want you back aikouka (means lover)I want you back." I repeated aver and over again until I could no more. After I finally came to my senses I dialed 911,something Kurama had once told me about if something were to ever happen to him and told them that my friend (no needs to know my relationship) committed suicide and that I needed them to come over right away.

About 10 minutes later the police and ambulances came speeding up my driveway with questions in hand. The police wanted to know what happened and the reporters that followed after them wanted to know all the details. The reporters kept asking questions but I answered none of them for I already knew what was the cause of his death and the proof was the letter I shoved deep in my pocket.

After the ambulances had driven away and the police had confiscated the body I took a bottle of liquor so I could waste all my sorrow away. This is how I have been for the past couple of weeks, lonely, depressed, and full of guilt.

**(end of flashback now)**

Yesterday I told my friend, Yusuke, that the funeral is tomorrow afternoon. Yusuke had found out what had happened to my relationship with Kurama the day after his death. He was beyond furious and gave me a few good punches in the face so I would not forget what a fool I was for betraying my only love. To this day he has not forgiven me and I don't blame him. I would not forgive him either if he cheated on Keiko, his childhood sweetheart and now wife, like I had done to Kurama.

After chugging down the last of my drink. I stumbled up to _my_ room to get as much sleep as I could. For the past couple of nights I have been having strange dreams. In each dream I was running as fast as I could but I was getting nowhere and then later on in my dream I would die from some unknown cause. With this in mind, I crawled into my bed and tried and get some asleep.

The next day at the funeral I had a hangover as big as Mt. Fuji but that was not going to stop me from seeing Kurama. I walked over to his coffin and viewed his beautiful face. It was as pale as the sheet that was covering him and his hair was a faded red. Not the usual fiery red locks that I used to know but he was still as beautiful in my eyes. As I paid my respects I could hear his friends crying and saying how they miss him so much. All I could think of was how dumb I am for cheating on Kurama and how sorry I am, but I know that saying sorry is not going to bring him back to my loving arms.

After Kurama was buried, I stood at his headstone looking at the writing. It said:

"Here lies Suichi Minomono (I cant spell his name at all!). He was a wonderful son and friend to everyone that he had ever met. 1978-2005" (I dont know when he was born but I am making him around 27 when he died.)

After reading the headstone over and over again I glanced up and looked over at the horizon. Then I noticed someone standing on top of the hill in a far away distance. I gasped, surprised by what I saw because there on the peak of the hill was Kurama. But he did not have the same smile or glimmer she usually had on his face for it was an evil look. He had a wild grin and a knife in his hand. I couldn't believe this; my love has come back from the dead! But it was not for love and compassion, instead it was for revenge.

I started to run frantically back home fearing what was going to happen to me if I slowed down for even a minute. I was thinking that he might cut my wrists like he had done to himself or he might stab me with that knife he is carrying. I kept thinking of ways he would kill me, which made me run faster with every thought.

I could barely run another step when I reached my destination. My chest heaved as I gasped for breath. I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing. I wiped a hand across my sweaty forehead and took a few more gulps of fresh air. Looking once behind me, I reached for the doorknob in front of me. Locked. I reached roughly for the spare house key and ran inside as fast as I could, locking the door behind me.

I ran up to my room and sat in the corner, waiting for the something to happen. After nothing had happened I ran to the bathroom to wash the sweat off of my face. As I looked up at the mirror, I gasped finding a message on the glass. It read:

"I will kill you just like you had killed me so many nights ago! Be prepared for the worst!"

As I took another look at the writing I discovered it was written in blood, Kurama's blood. As I realized this, I ran out of that bathroom faster than the eye could see. But something stopped me in my path. There, standing directly in front of me was Kurama himself with his knife in hand. I gasped and tried to run away but I found myself glued to the tile floor. The Kurama that was standing right in front of me was not the Kurama I once married, no. This Kurama was terrifying! His hair was shaggy and his clothing was like rags. Kurama's skin was as pale as a ghost and his eyes were gray with no hint of life in them.

While I was staring at him I did not notice the blade coming towards me and in an instant, the blade lunged into my chest. I cried out in pain as the blood trickled down the front of me. Before everything went black I heard Kruama's voice say, "This is what you get for betraying me Hiei, death! I killed you just like you killed me when you kissed that woman!" He yelled.

"This is the only way I will forgive you for what you have done to me," he started to say in a much softer tone. "I will wait for you on the other side and maybe we can start all over again. But this time with more trust than the first time around."

After his final words were said everything went black as I slowly closed my eyes into a deep, deep sleep, never to wake up ever again.

Owai

I really hope you liked this story and unfortunately this is the end. I am not writing a sequel because Hiei is dead and I don't know how to start another story starting with that (pretty tough wouldn'y you say) So please review.

O and there are some words that are in Japanese that you might have not understood so here is the translations:

Owai- End

Ningen-Human

Youkai- Demon

Koi- lover, Boyfriend (something like that)

Makai- Demon world

Ningenkai- Human world

Reikai Tenkai- Spirit Detective (they fight demonsthat go into the human world)

Koibitio-some thing as Koi

Sorry about beeing so long. Um.. i dotn knwo when Fire Play is going to have another chapter. I am not a very good writer and I dont have a whole lot of time to do anything anymore. But i will try as hard as I can to get another chapter up. R and R!


End file.
